batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: the Animated series
Batman: the Animated Series is a show that runs for thirty minutes on Cartoon Network and new episodes on Saturdays. The show follows the adventures of Batman as he fights crime in Gotham Season 1 (The Adventures of Batman) # 01/11/14 - On Leather Wings # 01/18/14 - The Last Laugh # 01/25/14 - Nothing to Fear # 02/08/14 - Pretty Poison # 03/08/14 - The Under-Dwellers # 03/15/14 - P.O.V. # 04/05/14 - Forgotten # 04/12/14 - I've Got Batman in My Basement # 04/19/14 - Be a Clown # 06/14/14 - Two-Face (Part 1) # 06/21/14 - Two-Face (Part 2) # 07/05/14 - It's Never Too Late # 07/12/14 - See No Evil # 07/19/14 - Heart of Ice # 08/09/14 - Beware the Gray Ghost # 08/16/14 - Vendetta # 08/23/14 - Appointment in Crime Alley # 09/20/14 - The Cat and the Claw (Part 1) # 09/27/14 - The Cat and the Claw (Part 2) # 10/04/14 - Fear of Victory # 10/11/14 - Prophecy of Doom # 10/18/14 - Joker's Favor # 10/25/14 - Mad as a Hatter # 11/15/14 - The Clock King # 11/29/14 - Christmas with the Joker # 01/10/15 - Dreams in Darkness # 01/17/15 - Feat of Clay (Part 1) # 01/24/15 - Feat of Clay (Part 2) Season 2 (The Adventures of Batman and Robin) # 03/21/15 - Robin's Reckoning (Part 1) # 03/28/15 - Robin's Reckoning (Part 2) # 04/04/15 - Eternal Youth # 04/11/15 - The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy # 04/18/15 - Cat Scratch Fever # 04/25/15 - The Laughing Fish # 05/23/15 - Night of the Ninja # 06/06/15 - If You're So Smart, Then Why Aren't You Rich? # 06/20/15 - Perchance to Dream # 07/04/15 - The Joker's Wild # 07/11/15 - Tyger, Tyger # 07/18/15 - What Is Reality? # 08/08/15 - Heart of Steal (Part 1) # 08/15/15 - Heart of Steel (Part 2) # 09/05/15 - Birds of a Feather # 09/12/15 - Day of the Samurai # 09/19/15 - Almost Got 'Im # 10/03/15 - Moon of the Wolf # 10/10/15 - Terror In the Sky # 10/24/15 - I am the Night # 11/07/15 - Off Balance # 11/21/15 - The Mechanic # 12/05/15 - Harley and Ivy # 12/12/16 - Zatanna # 01/09/16 - The Mean Who Killed Batman # 01/16/16 - Mudslide # 01/23/16 - Paging the Crime Doctor # 01/30/16 - The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne Season 3 (The New Adventures of Batman and Robin) # 03/19/16 - Shadow of the Bat: Parts One & Two # 04/02/16 - His Silicon Soul # 04/09/16 - The Worry Men # 04/23/16 - Fire from Olympus # 05/14/16 - Read My Lips # 05/21/16 - The Terrible Trio # 06/11/16 - Slideshow # 07/09/16 - Blind as a Bat # 07/16/16 - A Bullet for Bullock # 07/23/16 - Avatar # 07/30/16 - The Trial # 08/06/16 - House & Garden # 08/13/16 - Bane # 09/17/16 - Catwalk # 10/15/16 - Harlequinade # 10/22/16 - The Demon's Quest (Part 1) # 10/29/16 - The Demon's Quest (Part 2) # 11/05/16 - Time Out of Joint # 11/12/16 - Baby-Doll # 11/19/16 - Showdown # 11/26/16 - Riddler's Reform # 12/03/16 - Deep Freeze # 12/10/16 - The Lion and the Unicorn # 12/17/16 - Harley's Holiday # 01/07/17 - Second Chance # 01/14/17 - Lock-Up # 01/21/17 - Make 'Em Laugh # 01/28/17 - Batgirl Returns Season 4 (The Further Adventures of Batman) # 03/25/17 - Double Talk # 04/08/17 - Sins of the Father # 04/15/17 - Never Fear # 04/22/17 - Love is a Croc # 05/06/17 - You Scratch My Back # 06/03/17 - Cold Comfort # 06/10/17 - Growing Pains # 06/17/17 - Joker's Millions # 06/24/17 - The Ultimate Thrill # 07/22/17 - Torch Song # 07/29/17 - Critters # 08/05/17 - Mean Seasons # 08/12/17 - Old Wounds # 08/19/17 - Cult of the Cat # 09/09/17 - The Demon Within # 09/23/17 - Animal Act # 10/07/17 - Beware the Creeper # 11/04/17 - Mad Love # 11/11/17 - Girls' Night Out # 11/18/17 - Chemistry # 11/25/17 - Judgment Day # 12/02/17 - Holiday Knights # 01/20/18 - Over the Edge # 01/27/18 - Legends of the Dark Knight